Flipnote Studio 3D
Flipnote Studio 3D (originally announced as Flipnote Memo) is a game for the eShop and sequel to the DSiWare game, Flipnote Studio. It had been available free of charge. The software became available to North America and Europe with the closure of Club Nintendo in 2015 though seemingly stripped of several online features. It was stated to bring 2 community services: Flipnote Gallery: Friends & Flipnote Gallery: World. Services Flipnote Gallery: Friends This is a free service where registered friends on your 3DS could access your flipnotes. *You can create an online gallery and invite your friends to visit and participate. *Up to 20 people, including you, can participate in each gallery. *You can post comments, rate flipnotes and download your favorite flipnotes to your Nintendo 3DS. *You can have up to two galleries open at any given time. Each gallery will be available for 15 days. When one closes, you can open another. UPDATE: Flipnote Gallery: Friends has been removed due to the same reason why Swapnote disabled Spotpass which is inappropriate pictures. Flipnote Gallery: World This is a paid service where users can share flipnotes with other Flipnote Studio 3D users from all around the world. The first 30 days of use will be a free trial period. After the free trial, you will need to buy a pass for $0.99 every 30 days to participate. Flipnote Gallery: World will be available free between the hours of 3:00 p.m. and 7:00 p.m. *You can post comments, rate flipnotes and download your favorite flipnotes to your Nintendo 3DS. For these activities, you need coins. A certain number of coins are included when you buy a pass. Free Pass *You can collect points through activities in Flipnote Gallery: World. After collecting a certain number of points, you will receive a pass, good for the next 30 days. There are two types of points – Coin Points and Collectors’ Points. Coin Points can be collected when you post flipnotes. Collector’s Points can be earned by introducing flipnotes that gain popularity within the community. Additional details will be provided closer to launch. **Earn good ratings by posting quality flipnotes. You will receive Coin Points based on how well your flipnotes are rated by the community. After earning a certain number of Coin Points, you will receive a pass to participate over the next 30 days for no additional charge. Additional details will be provided closer to launch. ** There are other ways to earn points besides creating flipnotes. You can participate in the community as a collector. A collector finds and rates quality flipnotes and creates a collection. Your collection will be shared with other users. When a lot of visitors view your collection, you'll earn Collector’s Points. If you earn a lot of Collector’s Points and get a high Collector’s Ranking, you may be awarded a pass to participate over the next 30 days at no additional charge. Additional details will be provided closer to launch. So, you can participate in the Flipnote Gallery: World not only as a creator, but also as a collector who finds unique flipnotes and introduces them to others. References }} es:Flipnote Studio 3D Category:2013 video games Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Drawing applications Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo EAD Tokyo games Category:Flipnote Studio games